


Я буду

by 2Y5



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Flaff, Handsjob, Incest, Kink, M/M, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - порно для порно)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я буду

**Shannon's POV**

  
…раздвинув ягодицы, скольжу языком в ложбинку. Ты замер, натянувшись, как струна, не понимая, что я хочу сделать. Тшшш, тише, малыш, я знаю, как сделать все правильно.   
  
Легко касаясь, выпуская побольше слюны, увеличиваю нажим, приближаясь к дырочке. И вот уже ты тихонько стонешь, чувствуя, как мой язык по кругу ласкает твой анус. Никакого вкуса. Только чистая кожа, легкий шлейф мыла и частичка неповторимого тебя. Надавливаю сильнее, стараюсь проникнуть внутрь, и теперь ты стонешь уже всерьез, громко и протяжно.   
  
Твой голос, Боооже… Он совсем не такой, как на концертах, даже когда ты орешь во всю глотку, почти раскалывая микрофон и колонки, и уж точно не такой, как в повседневности. Он стал нежнее и приобрел какие-то особые нотки бархата… Когда ты так делаешь, я чувствую, что могу кончить просто так. Но мне удается сдержаться из последних сил и продолжить свое дело.  
  
Ты вытягиваешь руки над головой и хватаешься за прутья кровати до побелевших костяшек. Я чувствую, как твои ягодицы сжимаются, напрягаются под моими ладонями, неожиданно пугаюсь – вдруг я что-то сделал не так? Но ты лишь подтягиваешь ноги к груди, а потом разводишь их по постели, практически ложась на живот, касаясь грудью прохладных простыней и откровенно подставляясь. От твоих манипуляций твоя попка приподнялась и буквально приглашала меня закончить начатое. Такую «просьбу» я не мог пропустить и с новой силой ввинтился языком в расслабившееся отверстие, лаская и поглаживая изнутри. В таком положении мне даже не нужно было разводить твои ягодицы, поэтому, как только ты, не утерпев, начал покачивать бедрами вверх-вниз, я потянулся к тюбику смазки и смазал обе ладони – одной обвил свой уже каменный член, а другую просунул между твоим пенисом и простыней, чуть согнув средний палец – получилось, что ты сам терся о мою руку, размеренно и точно упираясь нежной головкой и щелочкой в ней прямо в подушечку пальца, получая дополнительное удовольствие, когда я начал сам шевелить им.   
  
Теперь ты стонешь без перерыва. Я чувствую, как ты начинаешь сжиматься, пульсировать изнутри, и догадываюсь, что это может означать.  
  
Работаю языком быстрее, буквально порхаю внутри тебя, вытрахивая полностью. Амплитуда твоих движений максимально увеличивается, и вот я уже чувствую первый выплеск. Протяжный стон сменятся сладким криком экстаза, когда я обхватываю твой член рукой и совершаю несколько движений, плотно сжимая ствол и легко касаясь головки указательным пальцем, собирая сперму в ладонь. Ты приподнимаешься на кровати, не отрывая бедер, выгибаясь так сильно, что мне кажется, позвоночник должен переломиться. Последние судороги твоего тела – и ты буквально падаешь на постель, растекаясь воплощением удовлетворенной безвольности.   
  
И тут словно кто-то дергает рубильник - все темнеет перед глазами. Такого мощного оргазма я не испытывал давно. Все скручивает изнутри и обжигает лавой, вытекая через член. Господи, такое ощущение, словно у меня месяц не было девушки, а потом еще час жесткого секса не давали кончить… Джееей, что же ты со мной делаешь?.. Джей?   
  
Подтягиваюсь выше, вытирая ладони о простыню – и откуда только силы взялись? – и смотрю в твое лицо. Глаза закрыты, дыхание прерывистое. Легко провожу рукой по скуле – ноль реакции. Осторожно переворачиваю тебя на спину, удерживая лицо в ладонях – только теперь твои ресницы изволили задрожать. Еще одно легкое прикосновение к щеке, большим пальцем по губам, поцелуй в нос…  
  
\- Малыш… - шепотом, словно младший – диковинная бабочка, которая упорхнет, стоит только спугнуть ее резким, неосторожным движением.  
  
Глазки открываются… Такие голубые-голубые, словно у новорожденного. Хотя почти так и есть, ведь все это в первый раз…  
  
\- Шенн… - тоже шепчет, вижу, что без сил совсем. – Я словно… заново родился… Люблю…  
  
\- И я тебя, - успеваю пробормотать в ответ, прежде чем легко притягиваешь меня к себе и целуешь – глубоко, сладко и долго. Но без страсти. Она ушла, уснула, пресыщенная, и теперь ты можешь быть самим собой. Обновленным. Вижу это по твоим чистым глазам, с которых спала пелена ежедневных проблем и практически хронической усталости, которая покрывала радужку серым туманом. Не размыкая объятий, поворачиваюсь на бок и смотрю, как ты практически тут же отключаешься, засыпая на моем плече, упираясь лбом в шею. Плевать, что под утро рука обязательно затечет, и по ней будут бегать колючки – сейчас я не посмею шевелиться (да и не хочу) больше, чем требуется для того, чтобы подцепить одеяло кончиками пальцев ног и подтянуть его выше. Укрываю нас и возвращаю руку на твою талию, прижимая сильнее. Во сне все равно захват ослабеет, но пока я могу… Я буду.

 

 

 


End file.
